dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forge
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Hephaestus' Forge You may access the Forge in your City by clicking on the volcanic cave in the mountainside or the “Forge” button at the top of your game screen. Once in the Forge, you will be presented with two options that you must hover over and click to select: Adventurers and the Forge itself. The Forge Hephaestus has opened a portal to his blacksmithing station in the mountainside of your First City and you can now take advantage of his legendary skills to strengthen your kingdom! Using the ingredients gathered by your Adventurers, he can craft weapons, armor, accessories, and other ingredients that can be equipped onto and used by your troops to increase their stats. There are 4 key components to forging; Hephaestus and his Hammer, Recipes, Ingredients, and Equipment. Hephaestus' Hammer is used to craft equipment and advanced ingredients. Each piece of equipment and advanced ingredient requires a recipe to be crafted. Each recipe requires ingredients which are obtained either by the Adventurers or by crafting. Hephaestus 10Hephaestus plays the role of the blacksmith in the Forge. His section of the screen displays his current level and its experience progress, the status and strength of his hammer, and the option to repair his hammer. Leveling up Hephaestus: Initially some items may be too advanced for Hephaestus. These will require Hephaestus to gain experience and level up before he is able to craft these recipes. With each successful forge, Hephaestus gains experience. Leveling up Hephaestus will increase the damage capacity of his hammer, increase the odds in which Hephaestus will forge strong pieces of equipment, and reduce the risk of a failed forge. Hammer Status: Crafting recipes and upgrading equipment will deal damage to Hephaestus’ hammer regardless of whether the forge was successful or not. Lower level recipes deal a small amount of damage while high level recipes deal a large amount of damage. If you attempt to make a recipe that will deal more damage than the hammer has the capacity for, Hephaestus will not allow the forge to happen. Repairing the Hammer: At any time you may repair Hephaestus’ hammer. The amount of time it takes to repair the hammer depends on the strength of the hammer. While the hammer is being repaired, Hephaestus cannot forge or upgrade items. You may speed through this process by selecting “Speed” and choosing which Speed Up item you wish to use. Hephaestus' Stats Recipes Recipes can be found in the Recipes tab, which lists all the available things that can be crafted. You can use the search bar in order to find a specific recipe. The list of recipes can be arranged by alphabetical name or type of recipe (ingredient or equipment). They are used to make Equipment or advanced ingredients. There are currently 79 recipes for equipment and 27 recipes for advanced ingredients. Equipment Recipes In general experience granted is * +1 for Common * +3 for Uncommon * +5 for Rare * +10 for Super Rare * +?? for Elite In the event that those standards change, the exp granted is still listed in the following tables. (Note: If you are filling the tables out please test before posting! To keep everything uniform, ingredients should be put in order as they appear in-game; left to right and top to bottom) Ingredient Recipes Ingredients Equipment Boosts Boosts can be used to increase the odds of a successful forge. Before crafting a recipe or upgrading a piece of equipment, you can choose to use a boost by selecting one from the drop down menu above the item’s Success Chance bar. These boosts have rarity tiers that correspond with the rarity tiers of items. You can only use common boosts for common items, uncommon boosts for uncommon items, and rare boosts for rare items. All other combinations will not work. Strength of Hephaestus (common) - Eliminates the chance of failure to forge a common item. Strength of Hephaestus (uncommon) - Eliminates the chance of failure to forge an uncommon item. Strength of Hephaestus (rare) - Eliminates the chance of failure to forge a rare item. Elixir of Kratos (common) - Doubles the chance of a "strong" forge for a common item. Elixir of Kratos (uncommon) - Doubles the chance of a "strong" forge for an uncommon item. Elixir of Kratos (rare) - Doubles the chance of a "strong" forge for a rare item. Vulcan's Blessing (common) - Guarantees upgrade chance for a common item. Vulcan's Blessing (uncommon) - Guarantees upgrade chance for an uncommon item. Vulcan's Blessing (rare) - Guarantees upgrade chance for a rare item. Forging Using items gained from adventures, one may forge new items. One may convert 4 of the same item into an item 1 tier higher. For example, one may "upforge" 4 common Iron Dust into 1 Uncommon Raw Iron Ore. This applies to all of the hide / iron / cog / scale items. When forging gear for troops, there is a percentage chance for failure, weak, normal, and strong versions of the item. Failure means the items are wasted with no payoff, this is obviously not ideal. Weak items have a single stat boost. Normal items have two stat boosts, with strong having the maximum of 3 stat boosts. When stat boosts are given, the stat is "rolled" by a random number generator, therefore it is often difficult to get a "strong" piece of gear with 3 high stat rolls, it often requires hundreds of forge attempts to attain an "ideal" piece of gear. Remember, the chances of "strong" equipment increase with each additional level that Hephaestus gains. Crushing Items When one no longer desires to have an item, one may 'crush' it by entering the "Equipment" tab under the Forge and selecting the item to be crushed, then selecting "crush". Hephaestus must not be repairing the Forge or an item, otherwise crushing will be unavailable. When an item is crushed, it has a chance of returning some of the components needed for construction, or a random upgrade powder. In this way, common powders can be easily farmed by common items. UpgradingCategory:City Upgrading items requires powders of the same quality, that is to say that common items require common gray powder, etc. When an item is upgraded, it has its level 1 stats added an extra time, so one may always figure out the stats of an item by dividing any stat by its current level (e.g. a level 3 item has +300 life. Divide 300 / 3, and the item gives 100 life per level). Each additional level reduces the upgrade chance by a significant amount to the eventual point that there is a 0% chance of success. It becomes necessary to use Vulcan's Blessing items to assure success against literally impossible odds of higher level upgrades. If an item fails an upgrade, it becomes broken. The item is automatically unequipped from the troop and rendered nonfunctional until it is repaired. Repairing takes a set amount of time and renders the forge nonfunctional until the item is finished being repaired. Equipping Items Items may be equipped by entering the "troops" tab and selecting the box underneath the appropriate troop, and selecting the gear.